


Ain't No Human (Underfell Sans x Mental! Reader) (Discontinued)

by Lostflamefox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2 cats 2 dogs by the time i'm done with pets, Dank memes are included, Did I mention they're on the surface?, F/F, F/M, Frisk is a girl, I insert my catsona as a character, M/M, Mirror mirror on the wall who's the sassiest motherfucker of them all, On the surface, Or at least that's how many pets I've planned, Overall the pet count is going to get ridiculous, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can be extremely sassy, Reader has a pet dog, Reader is bipolar, Reader is like way fucked up, Reader lives with best friend because fuck you, Reader-Insert, Sans is a secret badass, Somebody gets kicked with cleats at some point, They don't get feelings until the end of pretty much a whole month, They meet in a goddamn walmart, but the reader likes talking bout magic, give me feedback, long chapters, sans doesn't like talking about magic, slow burn i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostflamefox/pseuds/Lostflamefox
Summary: Will be doing a different Underfell Sans x Reader.Underfell does not belong to me; neither does Undertale, or any songs that I might show. The story and art are mine, however. Mental isn't meant to offend anyone, and I don't really discuss it until the author's note in the third chapter; it may not be too apparent in the first two. I'm working on my writing skills, but don't worry about grammar, it's just that I need to focus on my goddAMN PACING. Slow updates because of writer's block and other works I'll focus on.Also, this is mostly on Quotev. I just copy-paste onto here.





	1. Odd Beginnings

Raindrops poured down continuously, seemingly having no end to their wrath. Large puddles were accumulating where possible; in curves of the concrete parking lot, in between the sidewalk slabs, and even on top of various cars parked in the lot. The walls, road, and sidewalk was wet with the storm, leaving almost no space left dry. Two women were walking across the lot towards the glass front doors of the large Wal-mart entrance, uncaring of the predicament of the rain.

One was taller than the other; her stature reached around five foot seven or so, but it was hard to tell because of her slouched posture. Her hair was around shoulder-length, and a piercing black color. Her eyes were a deep kind of brown that mostly hid her black pupil. Her skin was pale.

She wore a baggy gray turtleneck made out of a polyester-cotton hybrid fabric, with a small Mockingjay pin from the Hunger Games on the collar. It was matched with black sweatpants, almost as baggy as her top. The outfit was finished off with worn, old sneakers that were a bland white color, long lost of its purity and instead a slightly muddy brown.

At her side was a woman, only slightly shorter, at around five foot five. Her hair was down to the bottom of her upper back, ending around the edge of where her scapula moved under her skin, and was a kind of messy (h/c). Her eyelashes fluttered at the rain, trying to clear her (e/c) gaze of the drops that poured over them; under her eyes were small, but extremely dark, bags.

She had a blue jacket, being a color between a type of blue chalk and the summer sky, the inside padded with white fluff and cotton like fur; because of the rain, it was a slightly darker color than it should have on the majority of the surface, mostly around her shoulders. It wasn't zipped, showing the shirt underneath; it was a mostly plain black tee, and in the front in a bold white font, 'Spectacular Spider-man' with the face of the superhero taking up the space below, also in white. She wore loose-fitting plain black pants, the ends tucked into a pair of rugged brown boots.

Together, they reached the glass doors that entered into the store, and the shorter woman quickly pushed it open and fast-walked inside, the taller one on her heels. They walked through the small area that held the carts, ATMs, and various small candy machines, and into the main store. The shorter woman shivered as the air conditioning blew directly onto her wet body, so she quickly walked out of the way of the blast and into the main area of the store.

Thanks to the storm, the store was mostly empty; they were some of the only customers, and there was little staff. In the front, to their left, was the winding produce section, and against the wall was the bakery and butcher. Isles stretched from the produce to the far wall; the first three closest to them were freezers, then normal isles the rest of the way down. The entire left wall, stretching a little across the back wall, were freezers as well. Various containers with various items, some being freezers, stood in between the wall freezers and isles. 

In the center of the store was the bulky clothes section. In the front was women's, then men's, and in the back was children's. Along the back wall were miscellaneous products, ranging from pet items to art supplies, video games to technology, paints to sport items. In the back right was a car repair area. Along the right wall were little kid's toys, and reaching slightly into the center with stuff like binders and backpacks. In the front, far right was the doors to an outdoor garden, and inside several gardening tools and items.

A Subway was nestled in the front of the store near the door, across from the cash register lines, the waiting areas stocked with things like magazines, candy, and small toys. A few thick isles were across from the actual entrance, next to the self-checkouts, with collector's stuff such as Pokemon cards and plushies and Magic the Gathering. Next to the checkouts to the right was the pharmacy and a few isles of health supplies and vitamins, and in between that and the garden tools were shampoos and conditioners, and other bath items.

"It's literally only the fourteenth and they've already got Easter stuff up," the shorter woman groaned, seeing the posters near the kid's toys, and a few Easter baskets on the isles near the entrance. "Yeah, sure, it's almost April, but calm the fuck down Wal-mart," she added jokingly, earning a chuckle on both sides as they began to venture into the store.

"Yeah. Somebody toucha their spaghet," the taller commented, and the two burst into laughter, turning to walk between the food isles and clothing. "I totally expected them to have it up in January, though. I mean, Publix already had them up back in February," she added, earning more chuckles as they walked, hands in their pockets. "If Publix beats them to it, then I don't know what the world is coming to."

"Dank memes and crushed dreams, that's what it's coming to," the shorter of the two remarked, and they laughed for a moment.

Calming down quickly, the taller one spoke. "We really gotta get our weekly shopping done, since we're here. We ran out of saltines and mac 'n cheese." She looked up to realize the shorter was gone, and had been since hearing the phrase 'out of saltines'. Sighing heavily, she began to trudge after her, easily tracking her by the trail of muddy footprints she'd left behind in her rush.

When she arrived at the isle, she stared blandly at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. The shorter woman had long since gotten there, and was tearing through the shelves for her favorite brand of saltines. Generic ones weren't as good as Premium Plus; they always had too much or too little salt, and Premium Plus had the exact balance she wanted out of saltines.

Grabbing two huge boxes of her salted crackers, the shorter marched up to her taller friend proudly. "You grab your stuff, I'll grab mine. You know what, I'ma need a cart..."

"... Bitch, did you really not think this through?"

Huffing, she shoved her taller friend in the belly and walked off, headed towards the entrance again to claim a cart. Her friend, laughing under her breath, followed to get her own shopping cart. Looking ahead, both realized the magnitude of the mess they'd left on the floor; muddy footprints, smears, and it was on some carpets in the produce isle too.

"Somebody'll clean it up."

"Yeah."

Making sure to quickly pass the mess, the shorter of the two handed the taller her saltine boxes, and entered into the room between the store and the outside storm. She pulled two carts out of the long lines, and pushed them out into the store, wincing again at the air conditioner that seemed highly unnecessary for somebody still wet going inside and outside.

Separating the carts, she roughly shoved one at her friend. Catching it by the front, she tossed the saltine boxes into the shorter's cart. "So, once we're done, we'll meet in the Subway and wait out the rest of the storm," the shorter said, the taller nodding in agreement before going to the back of the cart to hold it by the handle and walking off to do her weekly food shopping.

Going the way she'd gone prior, she dodged around muddy tracks, turning into the isle right after the one that held saltines. This one was the isle that held various spices, soups, and other stuff she mostly considered gross. Stopping at the front of the isle, she leaned down and plucked a taco kit from the bottom shelf, tossing it carelessly into the cart and continuing on her way through the isle to get to the other isle the long way.

Next isle was the condiment isle.

To her surprise, she saw a skeleton monster going through the various brands of mustard. From his outfit and looks, she assumed it was probably a he. From eyeing him, she guessed he was probably an inch taller than her; his bones were a lot thicker than she would imagine an actual skeleton's like, a lot more sturdy. His skull was rounded and slightly comical, and she was glad for that aspect of his appearance. He had a row of sharp, white teeth, one of his fangs being golden. In his large, circular eye sockets were two small white orbs which she assumed to be his eyes. 

The monster sported a black parka, the hood having a yellow fur trim; the zipper was a nice zinc, and the fabric the parka was made out of looked soft and slightly fuzzy. It was unzipped, and underneath he displayed a plain red turtleneck sweater. This was matched with black shorts, the sides having yellow stripes. His red, black, and dirty white sneakers were untied and looked plain messy; all this gave him this lazy, uncaring aura.

He swiped at least ten bottles of the classic Heinz yellow mustard off the shelf and into a small hand-held basket he was carrying, for anybody who didn't have enough items for a cart. The only thing other than mustard in the basket was... well, nothing. It was just mustard. Even if she hadn't seen many monsters, she could easily say that one getting that much mustard was at least a little odd.

No reason she could think of to have that much mustard was even the least bit sane. What the hell was he going to do with that obscene amount of mustard, drink it? Curiosity made her want to walk over and ask him what the hell that mess was about, but her cautiousness of the openly violent monster kind kept her back. Was it really worth it just to know why the hell he had ten bottles of mustard?

... Yes. Yes, it was.

Pushing her cart over, she got a good momentum going and just stood on the small lip of the cart between the two back wheels and rolled over the last few feet. She dragged her foot on the polished floors to stop herself before she hit him. He seemed to notice her - like any sane person would - and looked over his shoulder at her, neglecting the shelf he had been looking through.

"... 'sup?" He greeted, obviously caught off guard by her approach; his voice was extremely deep and smooth, and it reminded her a lot of bass. His teeth were curved into a grin; not the kind of nice, kind smile that you want to see on a person, more like a smile that you would see a predator after a catch. His irises seemed to shine a little brighter and become a tad bit smaller as he took a quick analysis of her appearance. It kind of gave her the creeps to be looked at like that, but she shrugged it off.

"I was walking past and I was just wondering... why the fuck do you have that much fucking mustard?" Mentally face-palming, she tried not to cringe too badly at her own stupidity, or else he'd notice. Luckily, he wasn't paying attention; he was a little bit too busy laughing his non-existent ass off at her question.

Catching his breath, his hearty laughter calmed down to chuckling. "heheh... whelp, you sure are blunt, eh?" Her face burned a little in embarrassment, but he just continued. "but i guess if i was you i'd probably ask similarly. i mean, i bet you don't see a guy buying this much mustard everyday," he added, the grin morphing into a lopsided smirk as he watched her shuffle uncomfortably in place.

Silence rung between the two for a few moments. "... name's sans. sans the skeleton," he introduced himself finally, holding out a skeletal hand for her to shake to finish the greeting. "thought you might as well know, seein' as we're talkin', aren't we?" He pointed out, smile evening out back to how it had been prior. Hesitantly, she took his hand.

The texture of bone wasn't as she thought it would have been. It was dry, but it had hints of warmth from the inside unlike the coldness she had expected; it was slightly soft, too, like it had an outer padding. The sharp claws that were his nails seemed to be padded as well. She let go sooner than she thought she would have for a handshake, shoving her hand in her blue jacket pocket.

"My name's (Y/n)," she replied after a moment, realizing she hadn't told him her name yet. Lack of sleep sure made a person not able to think as well, this instance being a prime example to that 'theory'. She brought up a hand that had been gripping the handles of the cart and rubbed her right eye tiredly, trying to forget the embarrassment of all the mistakes she was making in so little time.

When she looked back to his face, she noticed he was looking behind her rather than at her. She heard the footsteps a little too late to react in time.

A black and red ladybug plushie was shoved mercilessly into her face as her assaulter used one arm to hold her against her chest. Her taller friend's laughter mixed in with her new skeleton acquaintance's as she let the shorter go and regain her wits. (Y/n) snatched the plushie from her friend's hand, glaring at her as she threw it back at her friend's face, watching it bounce off harmlessly.

"That wasn't funny!" She pouted, upset that she hadn't been able to dodge her attack.

"Yes, yes it fucking was!" Her friend replied, trying to get over her laughing fit. "You think I'd pass up an opportunity like this? You are mistaken!"

"so, ladybug, who's your friend?" Sans queried to the still-flustered (Y/n), a smirk on his teeth. She just stared at him blandly at the nickname.

"... what?" His only reply was an even wider smirk. "Did you just?..." She sighed. "Whatever. This is Maggie," she motioned to her taller friend, who was sweeping the ladybug plush back up from the floor. "Maggie, this is Sans," she motioned to Sans for Maggie to see. Maggie gave him a skeptical look.

"As in the fucking font?"

(Y/n) burst into laughter, "Oh my god! How did I not realize before?! Holy shit..." She wheezed, looking up to see Sans' own reaction to Maggie's statement.

Sans was chuckling, though it was one of those strained chuckles you would imagine a murderer letting out as the person they're going to murder tells them to go kill themselves. She suddenly wondered if laughing at that was offensive or something, and quickly stopped her laughter, hoping that he wasn't pissed at them or something. Being on a monster's bad side wasn't exactly on her bucket list.

"... you said 'er name was maggie, right?" He asked, and (Y/n) nodded, showing that he was correct. He turned to her friend, a smug look on his face; it was pretty odd how the bone moved almost like the muscles did on her own face, and it honestly creeped her out a little.

"i'ma call you margaret."

Oh no he didn't.

"Well, font-boy, I'ma break your fingers," she retorted, giving him a glare and crossing her arms in front of her chest in a tough-guy position. She stood a bit straighter, reaching up to five foot eight, a solid two inches taller than the monster in front of her. His white irises sparked in his sockets, turning into a dark russet ring in each socket, glaring at the human in front of him. He didn't bother putting on a tough pose; he was sure that his appearance would surely be enough to make her back off.

~

Sans honestly didn't know what to expect of a Determination soul trait, but he knew that he didn't wanna fail this standoff. The only reason he wanted to win was because he was curious about the human that'd approached him, and if he backed off from this they might see him as a weak monster. That might make them just go ahead and leave, seeing him as a waste of time. The fact that this human reacted the way she did proved his point - she did not want to be called Margaret. Jackpot.

The reason why he was so curious was because he couldn't read her soul trait, like the Determination trait in front of him. He could read everyone's soul trait with just a simple glance, but not her's. It was as if it was hidden and didn't want to be found, staying just out of his reach. It kind of pissed him off that a human soul refused to let him read it. After all, it shouldn't be in their control, right? Of course it wasn't. Just something that was weird, and he wanted to figure it out.

Aside from being unable to read her soul, the soul beats - which were usually deafening strong if they came from a human's soul - were extremely weak compared to other souls. Almost matching the small amount of beats from his own, which kind of startled him, seeing as she was obviously human. Not a shapeshifter monster, either; he'd still be able to read the soul trait.

She was a walking mystery that intrigued him.

He was snapped back to the present as Maggie gave in, grumbling as she slouched once more and went back to her cart nearby with the ladybug plushie in her arms. His smirked as he watched this, satisfied that he'd won the stalemate with the determination trait; it wasn't an easy victory with those types, he knew from expirance. It was always a pain in his non-existent ass - anyone's ass, really - to be on opposing sides of people with determination traits. They always had to win, and they'd near to never give up. You had to hand it to them for being stubborn, though.

His irises' redness faded back into the small white pinpricks, and he looked back over to (Y/n), who had been watching their conflict impatiently. "So, you two're done now?" She asked, impatient mood lifting like it hadn't just been swamping her a moment earlier, replaced with an amused mood.

Hmm. Odd.

"seems so," he shrugged, glancing over to the offended person to see her glaring at him openly and harshly. "you friend's hard-headed, huh?" Sans chuckled, knowing what the answer was gonna be.

"Yeah, yeah she is," (Y/n) glanced behind her at her friend, who had stopped glaring. Maggie gave a tiny wave sheepishly. "Sans, just call her Maggie if you don't want her to actually break your hand. She'll probably do it," she mused as Maggie pushed her cart back over, the ladybug plush in the small baby-carrying place in front of the handle inside of the basket.

"m'kay ladybug," he replied. Her instant fluster from the pet name made his smile widen, and he started laughing as she buried her face in her hands. "awh, do you not like the name, ladybug?" He teased, making her look up sharply to glare at him. That only made him laugh harder, and Maggie join in the laughter.

BOOM!

A sharp bolt of lightning had caused roaring thunder to echo throughout the store as the people inside were plunged into a seemingly complete black void. In his surprise at the noise and sudden change of light, his eyes glowed the dark red, casting a small red hue over the area, allowing the trio to see the faint silhouettes of the objects in a roughly three-foot area. Both the women had jumped as the power had gone out, and were trying to calm their hearts and get used to the darkness and new, red-colored hue.

"Holy shit, that was sudden! I almost completely fucking forgot we were in a storm!" (Y/n) exclaimed in disbelief.

"How?! You're still fucking soaking wet from us walking outside," Maggie pointed out, laughing. (Y/n) crossed her arms, huffing in annoyance at her friend's point, though she knew she probably couldn't make out that she had crossed her arms. (Y/n) looked back to where Sans was standing, to see his silhouette and eyes showing that he was laughing quietly.

"Shut up, Cat-eyes," she growled, upset that they were laughing at her. It wasn't the best idea to kinda-insult a monster, especially one that had just had a standoff with her friend, but hey. She didn't give a fuck. Zero fucks given. No fucks to give. Completely out of fucks. No fuck surplus.

"cat-eyes?" He echoed, caught off guard by the nickname. "creative, i gotta admit, ladybug, but i'm the one throwin' nicknames here," he added, chuckling. "and not quite an insult, you gotta work on that aspect."

"Damn it."

"suffer."

"Why?"

" 'cuz i said so."

"What a great, phenomenal reason, you deserve a reward, Sans," she rolled her eyes at him, which she knew he could probably see, considering he was a monster. You know, that race that was underground for like... 5,000 years? You ought to think they would be able to see in the dark.

"oh boy, when do i get my trophy?" He replied, chuckling.

"Half-past Jackass O'clock," she responded, and the two laughed.

"Hey, (Y/n), shouldn't we be hurrying? We've got to get home at some point, Ghost hasn't eaten in like... ages," Maggie interrupted, and (Y/n) jolted.

"Oh, yeah, shit!" She pulled her phone from out of her pocket, a Samsung, and quickly turned on the flashlight. "Bye, Cat-eyes, nice knowing you. We've gotta get our stuff, buy it, and leave," she bid the skeleton goodbye, who hummed his own farewell, and pushed her cart out of the isle, guided by the light of the flashlight. She heard Maggie getting her own phone out with it's own flashlight and doing the same.

~

Watching the two humans dash off, Sans re-counted the amount of mustard bottles he'd grabbed. Just the right amount. Luckily he'd brought just the right amount of cash, so he could just leave, if the cashier was accepting it, anyway. He teleported to the line, to, of course, see it empty. The cashier was playing on their phone. He'd already done some mental math with the sales tax thing the humans had on the surface, so he knew already what the outcome was gonna be. The cashier looked up, sighed, and went through a small notebook of prices. Then took a quick count of how many bottles he had, then went on their phone calculator.

"That'll be... $21.62," the cashier said, and Sans quickly pulled out the money, handed it to them, and shoved the bottles in his pockets and discarding the small basket before leaving.

It was a real shame he hadn't gotten the weird human's number or something, but again, this was a small town. It was highly unlikely they wouldn't see each other again, so he would most likely have the chance to get it at the second time around. Plus, he had places to go, he couldn't spend time searching for her in the dark superstore just to get her number. It would make him look weird, like, really weird.

So he had decided against it, and just went home.

~

Dropping the plastic bags of goods onto the tan kitchen counters, (Y/n) began to sort through them to find the stay-cold stuff that she needed to quickly put into the freezer or fridge. Maggie was disappearing into the hallway to go get Ghost's dog food. The kitchen was plain and simple; everything was white, silver, or tan, and it included the fridge, the oven, a dishwasher, cabinets, and a sink with a window looking out into the grassy, sloped backyard. If someone faced the sink, to their left would be a door leading onto the back porch that looped around the left side, which looked over the yard as well.

If you stood in the center of the kitchen and faced the wall the deck would loop around, you would be facing the laundry room. It had its own door to the deck, though it was right next to the stairs leading down. The laundry room was crowded, having about a foot of walking space, the space next to the door being piled with shoes for different activities like fancy shoes, water shoes, etc. In the space between the kitchen and laundry room was the mini dining room, with a bookshelf and a table with four chairs, the tabletop clustered with different plastic wrappers of snacks.

With your back to the window, you would've been facing the living room. There was an open entryway into it, and a small half-wall between the living room and dining room, with small pillars between the ceiling and small counter-top, a foot in between each. Against the wall was a flat-screen TV with basic cable, huge windows on each side, curtains drawn. There was a glass door to the far left of the room. Against the right and back wall - back wall being against the half wall - were plush brown couches. There was carpet, a bland gray-ish color, old and worn. The kitchen floors were tiles, and the laundry room had hardwood.

A hallway branched off between the kitchen and living room, leading further into the house. The flooring there was carpet. There were two doors to the right, one door to the left, and one door in the middle, at the very end. The left door was the plain bathroom. The first right door was their dog room, for their pet german shepard, Ghost. He had multiple toys in there, with a large dog bed, food bowl, water bowl, and a doggy door built into the door into that room so he could go into the main part of the house.

The last door to the right was Maggie's room, which was a basic bedroom, but the walls were absolutely coated in anime, every surface covered in anime plushies or items, the TV always playing anime. The door at the very end was (Y/n)'s room. The bed was against the left wall, a window in the back left corner. Her closet was filled to the brim with extra sheets, blankets, sleeping bags, etc. Against the right wall was her dresser and her own TV, set with a ROKU. Against the wall that the door and closet were on was a bookshelf, filled with books she liked. On the dresser was multiple pill bottles.

While stuffing foodstuffs into the freezer, she heard Maggie feeding Ghost in his room. Shutting the freezer door, she simply left the bags of food on the counter, sulking into her room. Closing the door, she picked up one of the pill bottles, popping the cap. She shook one pill into her palm, quickly putting it into her mouth and swallowing, then screwed back on the cap and set the meds back down. She checked the clock.

8:32 PM.

Sighing, she decided it was best to go to sleep early. Even though work the next day started at 12:00 in the afternoon, she was tired, and it was best to try and sleep long as she could. "Hey, Maggie!" She called into the house.

"What?!" Maggie yelled in response.

"I'm going to bed!"

"'K!"

Taking off her day clothes, she slipped under her black covers, snuggling into the warm bed. It felt better, not being soaked through by the storm, though her wet hair was really annoying. She cuddled a small penguin plushie that had been hidden under the blankets, and attempted to drift to sleep.

~

Half an hour in, she was half asleep, when something came to thought.

"That motherfucker didn't even tell me why he had 10 bottles of that goddamn mustard-"


	2. Impulsive

Speckles and patches of light gray clouds hovered in the light blue sky, promising drizzle later in the day but semi-sunshine now. Only the very bottom sliver of the sun was uncovered, though it was enough to dry the surface slightly from the previous days of heavy rain. The city center wasn't much, since it was a small town; but it was decently busy. Four different roads led into the huge intersection.

One road led down into a woody area, where lots of houses were. The road across from it was one that went towards a large array of different shops and stores. If facing the road that led to the houses, to your right was the way that led across town, including the library; going to the left was a bit more of the town, which held the city hall.

Between the houses road and library road was a McDonald's. Currently it was going under construction for what seemed to be a new playground, since they'd destroyed the one that had been there before. In the same huge parking lot was a Dirt Cheap, where most of their items were complete trash but, of course, were extremely cheap; next to it on the same storefront was some jeweler's who fixed stuff like rings.

Further down that same parking lot was a Dunkin Donuts and behind that a boutique and behind that a Mexican restaurant on the same storefront as Dirt Cheap and the jeweler's.

Across from the Dunkin Donuts was a gas station, a Mapco. Further down that road led into a huge parking lot, with a long building with different stores. The first was a Publix, which was the biggest. Beside it was a shop space for sale, though past that was a Snappy's, which sold pizza; after that was a Great Clips, then a pet store. There was another building which was some other Mexican restaurant.

Between the road across from the houses and the road that lead to the city hall, was a huge empty space that was open for sale. The last space was the one with the Shell gas station, with it's own Subway. Branching off from the back of that were a few various shops, including a small donuts shop.

(Y/n) had been sent out by her friend to go get something for lunch. There were a lot of options in that place alone, though if she was feeling picky she could walk another 20 minutes past the library for Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, or Walmart to pick something up to make. She could probably get herself something from McDonald's and swing by Dunkin Donuts for Maggie, because she doubted Maggie could say no to donuts. Maybe even get herself a Coolatta, which was a slushie they sold.

Since it was slightly sunny that day, though still slightly damp and cold because it was extremely early spring, she wore a light black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, and a nice pair of tights that had a black background and cute foxes all over it. Even though she completely despised purses, she had a simple black one on her shoulder, since she didn't wanna carry her phone, headphones, wallet, etc. Though purses were another thing to hoard random items in, which was a weird habit of hers.

She was pretty sure there was a hairbrush in there. She didn't even brush her hair in public.

Walking up the slightly steep slope up to the McDonald's from the road that led to the houses, she glanced at the motionless construction vehicles, and the turned up dirt where the playground had once been. She was gonna miss it. Shrugging it off, she went around to the front of the building and walked inside.

Instant regret.

Now, she would think that they would have slight heat since it was cold and damp outside. No. That's not how McDonald's rolls. They had it feeling like she had just walked into Antarctica. Pulling her phone out and checking the time briefly - 11:52 - she figured there would be lots of cars and people, considering it was the middle of lunch. Apparently people decided to avoid it today on the inside, though there were lots of cars in the drive through. Walking up to the counter, she went ahead and got her usual.

~

The wait to get her food had been dreadful, standing there nearly half-frozen thanks to the courteous employees. As soon as they had her bag of food, she took it quickly and speed-walked the hell out of there. Once standing outside - it was slightly warmer, not surprisingly - she opened her bag to make sure they'd gotten everything.

".. 4-piece chicken nuggets, hamburger no pickles, large fries.. yep." She tucked the bag into the empty space in her purse, and headed across the parking lot to the Dunkin Donuts.

When she got inside, she was not relieved to find it warmer than McDonald's. It was maybe hotter by... dunno. 2-3 degrees? Sighing, she pondered on what she'd want. Probably one glazed, one chocolate-covered, just in case. And her coolatta, which she'd get in strawberry flavor. There was a large half-wall in the center of the room, slightly splitting the sitting areas, in the back being the counter. As soon as she'd entered, she heard a familiar voice greet her.

"yo, ladybug, how ya been?"

Slightly jolting in surprise, she looked at the skeleton monster, seeing him sitting at a table near the window. He had been enjoying a nice glazed donut and a mountain dew from a vending machine they had near the counter where you ordered. "Uh... pretty good," she replied. He was the last person she'd expected to run into, seeing as they'd met only three days beforehand. Though, she guessed, life happens.

"that's nice. didn't expect ya to show up 'ere," he replied. Yeah, no shit, skele-boy.

"Well, I'm not gonna be here for long, just gotta grab some stuff and go back home. Maggie'll kill me if I come home late with lunch," she mused.

"yea, i get the feelin'."

~

He slightly watched as she went to the counter and ordered her things. Looks like he'd have to work quick to get her number before she split. As she waited for them to make her coolatta and bag her donuts, he wandered over. "so, ladybug, i was wonderin', can i borrow your phone for a sec?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes. No fucking way would be straight-out ask for her number, he'd just text himself. Avoid that awkwardness.

"... 1. Why? 2. Don't call me ladybug, thanks. 3. Don't fuck up anything on my phone." She pulled her phone out of that plain black purse. He waited as she entered the combination and handed it to him, trusting that he wouldn't fuck it up. She seemed mildly curious. Great, so it wasn't that awkward.

He quickly went to her contacts, adding himself as one, though not before taking a quick glance through them. Maggie was at the top, then a few work numbers labeled 'Boss' or 'Co-worker' with a number beside it. He wondered mildly where her parent's numbers were, though focused more on adding his contact. He'd put his name as 'sans', then gave himself a quick text.

_You : yo_

He pulled out his own phone, giving hers back, and replied.

_You : yo_

Looking at the very small conversation, she snickered. "Dude, seriously?"

"yep," was his response, before he slunk back to his table to finish his donut. He glanced at her to see her rolling her eyes at him, and he chuckled as he sat. He watched as she got her food and slushie, then left. Mission completed, then. It honestly went smoother than he'd thought, and he was content with the fact he didn't have to explain himself. Maybe it'd slipped her mind to think he'd have to answer her 'why' question to him borrowing her phone.

Sipping his soda, he watched her through the window walk off back towards the direction of the McDonald's.

~

_Bzz._

"Fuck off.."

_Bzz._

"Noooooo.."

_Bzz._

Groaning in severe annoyance, (Y/n) rolled in bed to reach blindly for her phone that was on the carpeted floor, seeming just out of her groggy reach. Finally grabbing it, she pulled it into bed, turning it on and looking at it tiredly. She had gotten three texts from Sans, and to her luck, at around 8:10 in the morning. 

NEW MESSAGES

8:13 AM

_sans : mornin_

_sans : m bored_

_sans :_ _[Picture](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/397132251617296404/454857363913048094/images_28.jpeg)_

_You : Sans oh my god its 8:10 in the fucking morning and.. geez that meme is relateable_

_You : Im reaslly sleepy_

_sans :[Picture](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/397132251617296404/456948837496651796/im_not_intrested_but_this_pic_was_p_cool.png?width=272&height=300)_

_You : Noooo_

_sans : yess_

_sans :[Picture](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/397132251617296404/454850095251324928/when-you-tryna-stay-positive-but-a-fucking-sea-lion-2520250.png?width=265&height=300)_

_sans :[Picture](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/397132251617296404/435131076285825046/image.png?width=301&height=301)_

_You : Staph_

_sans : make me[Picture](https://images-ext-1.discordapp.net/external/WtZixj0dkvTJLvvVBOQFjtfUpYjpX3-OP_UIWEfD63I/https/i.redd.it/7m9paumrwkay.png?width=354&height=300) [Picture](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/397132251617296404/437797341987078154/88f222fbc83ceb4be6c24e7da4ac8515.jpg?width=187&height=300)_

_You : Oh no_

_You : A series of unfortunate events memes_

_You : My weakness_

_sans : hehehe_

_You : Alright now fuck off i gotta get some breakfsat_

_You : Breakfsat_

_You : Breakfast_

_sans : i'm calling it breakfsat now_

_You : You're a cunt_

Turning off her phone, she dropped it back onto the carpet, rolling out of bed after it. She landed with a soft  _thump_ , sprawled out across the comfortable carpet, in pretty much just her underwear. The carpet was pretty comfortable... nobody would mind if she just kinda... laid there for like 10 minutes, right? Not like Maggie would be up for another few hours, it's Sunday. Sans could wait, too.

... Nah. She had to get off the floor.

She willed herself to move, but found herself not moving at all.

Damn you, laziness!

Eventually she did get up, slouching over to her dresser and rooting through it. Did she even wanna get dressed today? No, she supposed she didn't. She closed her dresser, walking back to her bed. She picked up her most comfortable blanket, tying a knot in front of her neck, making a nice lil cape. Grabbing the inside of each side, she closed the front with her hands, walking out into the house to search for something to eat.

Slouching her way into the kitchen, she opened the fridge door and rooted through it. A certain dog was almost instantly sitting at her feet, looking up at her and the open fridge, begging for something to eat as well. Huffing, she reached into the back, pulling out a bit of raw bacon. She supposed that, since Ghost was a dog, it'd be fine if he ate it raw. She tossed three pieces on the floor across the kitchen, the dog running over to retrieve them. She took a Little Cuties orange out of the fridge, closing the fridge door afterwards.

Hastily making her way back to the comfort of her room, she closed the door behind her and settled on her bed, back against the wall. She checked her phone quickly, face-palming. She had gotten at least ten texts by Sans in the time she had been up. Turning off her phone, she began to peel the small orange, telling herself to read his texts after she finished peeling it.

Slightly growling under her breath, she attempted to make the first peel with her non-existent nails. Why did she always bite her nails all the time? She wasn't even that stressed! She finally got it, though her fingers slightly stung as the juice slipped under her nail. She sucked on her fingers, slightly scrunching her face at the strong taste of the peel, and got to work peeling the orange, taking small breaks in between to suck on her fingers to try and get that annoying juice out of her goddamn nails.

After a few minutes of that painful encounter with the orange, she had all of the small bite-sized slices pulled apart and placed on a tissue. She always had a thing about picking on the outside of it, getting off the last bits of that inner peel that stuck to it, making the back of it white. It was always too... chewy. She didn't know how people dealt with not removing it. She popped a slice into her mouth, turning on her phone, entering her password, and going to read the texts.

NEW MESSAGES

8:16 AM

_sans : no u_

_sans : breakfsat_

_sans : breakfsat_

_sans : breakfsat_

_sans : oh wait ur probs eatin_

_sans : this is boring_

_sans : breakfsat_

_sans : breakfsat_

_sans : yoooo get back here_

_sans : i'm not done with annoying u yet_

She snickered when reading them, rolling her eyes slightly as the small  _'sans is typing...'_  showed at the bottom of the screen. 

_sans : i saw u read it now respondd_

Popping another orange slice into her mouth, she typed a reply.

_You : no_

_sans : bruh_

Suddenly, she remembered something important.

_You : BITCH I JUST REMEMBERED YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHY YOU HAD 10 BOTTLES OF FUCKING MUSTARD LIKE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A MUSTARD FETISH OR SOMETHING WHAT THE FUCK_

_sans : can't a dude like to drink mustard_

_You : you WHAT_

_sans : its tasty_

_You : I'm gonna vomit_

_sans : you have no taste_

_You : Bitch your a skeleton I have more taste than you already_

_sans : ow, my feelings_

_You : Not sorry_

_sans : since you asked a question, i oughta be able to ask u a question_

_You : Fine_

_sans : wats ur favorite color_

_You : Dude. You're kidding me right?_

_sans : hey, i wanna get to know u, got a problem?_

_You : fine. I guess I can't really choose a favorite color, i like a bunch_

_sans : examples, ladybug, examples_

_You : hhhhhhhh_

_You : blue, purple, red, black, white, green, gray YOU HAPPY?_

_sans : very_

_sans : now you get to ask a question. i wanna get a back n forth thing goin_

_You : K. Do you have any pets?_

_sans : yea. a cat, named doomfanger 'the beast with a deadly bite'. my bro named her, and he has... unique tastes when it comes to names._

_You : Yeah, that's evident, like damn._

_sans : ok, my turn again. what kinda stuff do u watch_

_You : A lot of stuff. Anime, drama, comedy, action, stuff like that, though I'm pretty picky about it. Oh, and I want your opinion on this._

_You :[Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=binN-lTcmyU)_

_sans : watching it, gimme a bit_

As she presumed Sans was watching the video, she turned off her phone and stretched, hearing a pop in her spine. "Ouch..." she muttered, getting up and deciding to actually get dressed. She chose simple black sweatpants and a Dragon Ball Z shirt showing Goku in Super Saiyan God form. Her outfit was slightly baggy, perfect for what she wanted. She heard a scratching coming from her door, groaning as she opened it, Ghost bounding inside then running back out into the hall, repeating the motion multiple times.

"You wanna go on a walk or something? Just go into the front yard," she grumbled, walking out into the hall, following the excited dog into the living room. She propped open the glass door, watching the german shepard bounding outside into the fenced front yard. The yard sloped upwards from the house, though had dips and slight hills along the way. There was a gate leading to the empty driveway, and another, bigger gate leading to the back yard to the far left, when the fencing reached past the house and towards their neighbor's home.

The left side of the yard was grass and slight, small patches of flowers, warmed by the sun. The rest of the yard, to the right, had three huge pine trees, the ground completely covered in dried, brown nettles. One was near the gate to the driveway, some of its nettles on the gravel. The other was close to the empty part of the yard, to the left, and was slightly uphill. The last was in the front of the yard, next to the road, on the top of the hill, some its nettles on the road. There were a few bushes separating the fence and the neighbor's yard, and a few feet of grass. To the right was a decent-sized field between the driveway and cul-de-sack, which was their yard, sloping slightly up then straight downwards into their back yard.

There were three trees separating the road and the corner of that field, all without leaves year-long. A little bit further down was a huge wall of vegetation, trees, thick undergrowth, and bushes, separating the rest of the road, going all the way around the back of their back yard as well. The back yard was kinda barren, the back porch looking over it. The wall of vegetation, when reaching the neighbor's property, went back into the woods, so you could walk into the neighbor's crowded back yard if you wanted to.

Ghost ran all around the front yard, doing somewhat laps, then came running back up to her and barked, running to the driveway gate and back. Inhaling and exhaling through her nose sharply in annoyance, she slightly growled. "I took you on a walk just last night!" Ghost just begged, tilting his head slightly to the side to try and get her to take him on a walk.

Sighing heavily, she gave up. "Fine, fine, I'll take you on a stupid walk," she grumbled, walking inside to go get ready for the walk. Sauntering to the laundry room, she looked through the mass of shoes with her foot, looking for her black slippers. Since most of the shoes in the pile weren't often worn, and were old and falling apart, they were easy to find. She slipped them on, picking up the collar and leash. She went back to her room to grab her phone and a jacket, possibly a coat because of how cold it could get in the morning. 

Deciding on a fairly thick white jacket, the hood having a slight furred trim, being a light gray color. She pocketed her phone, and walked back out to put the collar on Ghost and get the walk over with. Having second thoughts about going out without brushing her hair, she decided that... who needed brushed hair? Fuck that, she wasn't going far. Unless Ghost dragged her to the park. Then she would have to go far. But Ghost wouldn't do that.

Well, he might.

Putting the collar swiftly around the neck of the german shepard and taking hold of the leash, she walked to the gate leading to the driveway, opening it. Ghost catapulted out of the front yard, barking excitedly. Pulling him slightly back, she closed the gate, then followed him as he dashed across the yard towards one of the trees. She spotted the squirrel on one of the lower branches, chuckling as it ran further up the tree, out of Ghost's reach.

Ghost, however, was undeterred. He placed his front paws on the tree, barking up it, looking at the squirrel. Giving the squirrel a break, she pulled Ghost back, wincing when hearing his pitiful whining of disappointment. "Just let the squirrel live its life, Ghost. You aren't good at catching squirrels anyway... Aaaand you had bacon earlier, so stop complaining." She watched a shiny white car passed on the road, waiting a second to look both ways and cross, dragging Ghost to the other side of the street so they could go to the right and see incoming cars.

Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out momentarily, seeing Sans had texted her. She pocketed the phone again, telling herself to reply to him later, so she could focus on keeping Ghost off of the goddamn road. Now, her street wasn't that busy, but it had its moments, since it was fairly close to the city center. Every couple minutes one or two cars would pass, and Ghost would bark at it, and she'd have to tug his leash to get him to shut up.

What she hated about her road was how goddamn hilly it was. Her house was at the top of a hill, and the way she was going it dropped down quite a bit, coming back up and down again, then finally flattening out somewhat when it reached the road that led directly to the city center. She hated trekking up those hills, but at least it wasn't summer yet, when it would be a devastating walk to work and back. The only good part was how many trees were on the way, providing shade.

The town was absolutely covered in trees. There were even plenty to boast about in the city center. Its why she liked the place so much, she got a good amount of nature without being absolutely surrounded by it. They provided shade and sometimes were good places to stand under to be decently dry when it rained, if you found the right spot to stand; usually somewhat close to the trunk, though sometimes slightly farther out depending on the tree.

Ghost pulled her along, past the houses on the street. Soon they came to the road that led to the city center, the sides of the road a bit more open with less trees and bigger yards. Her street's road was awkwardly connected to the side of it, just kinda sticking out. She led Ghost to the left, which was the direction the city center was. Ghost had no complaints about the direction, excitedly at her heels, sometimes dashing ahead or falling a bit more behind, sniffing about a bit excitedly.

A bit of the cold wind seeped through her jacket, and she huffed. Her pocket seemed to slightly explode with vibrations, showing  _somebody_  was spamming her texts. Couldn't he wait just a few damn minutes? She pulled Ghost slightly into the ditch so she could tell him to shut up, and so that Ghost could do his business. 

NEW MESSAGES

9:09

_sans : i don't_

_sans : i don't understand_

_sans : why is his arm a snake_

_sans : why is his nose a beak_

_sans : what is the purpose of this_

_sans : why_

_sans : why do you watch this_

_sans : is there some kind of context or joke i'm missing?_

_sans : oh ancestors there's more episodes_

_sans : there's seasons too_

_sans : why_

_You : shut the fuck up I'm trying to go on a walk with Ghost but you're making my damn pocket explode with your nonsense_

_sans : fine i'll just_

_sans : watch one more episode_

_You : Welcome to the hell that is Xavier: Renegade Angel._

_sans : this show slightly scares me_

_You : Ok drama queen_

Chuckling slightly, she turned off her phone and pocketed it again, looking up at Ghost trying to wander back to the road to continue their walk. They continued on their walk, her getting no more buzzes to show Sans had texted her. Good. This road was kinda busier, since it was leading in and out of the city center.

After a solid ten minutes of walking, they reached the city center, on the road between the Shell gas station and the McDonald's. The McDonald's was fairly busy, since it was the morning and people wanted food before work. She passed by it, walking on the sidewalk now that there was one. Coming up to the intersection, she waited for the little sign to show that she could go, deciding to head to the pet store to look at the fish and maybe pet a few cats.

Soon she could cross, taking Ghost across the street, towards the Publix storefront. After the pet store she considered maybe stopping by the library... no, wait, it was closed on Sundays. She was an idiot. Maybe then stop by Publix, get one of those free cookies, and get some soda because she goddamn wanted it. It would be good exercise to haul it back to the house on the way back, too. Unless there was something at the pet store she wanted, then she could come back to Publix later.

Walking along the sidewalk still, she entered into the parking lot and towards the storefronts, heading to the far right where at the very end the pet store was. She glanced at the sign above it, in huge bold blue lettering, 'Hometown Pet', with a bird next to the H. They also had a side store that was technically the same store, which groomed dogs. She walked inside, looking around at the isles of different pet stuff.

"How may I help you today?" The person at the counter asked, looking up at her from the counter.

She shrugged. "I just want to take a look around, since my dog wanted a walk, and, hey, I like looking at the cool fish you guys have." They nodded, looking back to their computer they were searching through. She went to the right, where there were tanks and tanks along the wall of different sizes, shapes, and colors of beautiful fish. Farther to the left was a few enclosures of cats who were yet to be adopted.

Every time she passed that damn section she wanted one of those cats. They always looked so excited when she approached them, begging for her to adopt them... and not like Maggie would be upset about that, they both adored cats. She wanted to look at the fish first through. Ghost was staring intently at the cats, tail wagging. A cat would also be possible because Ghost adored cats... It would be awful to have to carry the cat home, though!

... Soda would be heavier, especially if she got a kitten...

Since Ghost wanted to see the cats so much, she abandoned looking at the pretty fish and walked over to gander at the different cats up for sale. There were quite a few, and while most looked scared at Ghost, a few still were looking excited. Ghost sniffed at a few enclosures as she looked over them.

One caught her eye the most.

It was an american bobtail, which looked kind of like a maine coon but with a short and stubby tail. Its fur was a dark ginger, with black tabby markings, and a white chin and chest, with adorable amber eyes. She seemed to be almost an adult, though was small, the tag saying she was a runt. Her name was Chamomile, also said the tag. She dragged Ghost back to the counter, having decided.

"I really, really wanna adopt Chamomile, that american bobtail cat," she said to the person at the counter.

"Yeah, I expected her to be gone soon, she's very sweet. Fill out this form please," the person said, pulling out the form and handing it to her, and a pen. It was pretty average things you would expect, stuff like your name, address, how much experience you have with pet care, etc. She did it as quickly as possible, really wanting that cat. Ghost sat at her feet, watching her curiously.

The person took it as soon as she handed them the form. "You seem to treat your dog well, so there's no doubt in my mind Chamomile'll like living with you. American bobtails actually can be leash-trained, so if you take your dog out on a walk, you can bring her too," they said, getting out a foldable cardboard box kennel, unfolding it. It was fairly big, and had holes all along it so the animal could easily breathe when inside.

They took the box over to the cats, (Y/n) following closely behind with Ghost. Opening the glass door that led into the enclosure Chamomile was in, the person picked up Chamomile gently and put her into the kennel, closing the top and making sure it was secure. She slightly awed as Chamomile started sticking her nose slightly through the holes as far as they'd reach, peeking through them.

Taking the box by the handle on the top, she thanked the person. "Thanks! I'll be back here later to get her some stuff, because I can't carry it alone and also while carrying this and Ghost's leash," she chuckled, and the person nodded, going back to the counter. (Y/n) was quick to leave, excited about her new pet and how Maggie would react.

~

She let Ghost out into the front yard, going inside and placing Chamomile's cardboard box kennel onto the dining room table. "Maggie!" She called into the house, starting to pry the top open. "I got us a cat!" She could hear the groan of annoyance as her friend woke up.

A few moments later Maggie came sauntering tiredly out of her room, wearing pajamas. She seemed to wake up slightly more when (Y/n) pulled the cat out of the kennel. "What-"

"I was taking Ghost on a walk and we stopped by the pet store and I couldn't resist, she's so cute! Her name's Chamomile," (Y/n) talked kinda fast in her excitement, placing the almost-adult kitten on the table. The cat sat down, looking around slightly. "We gotta go out again soon to get her some stuff, and maybe some more food for Ghost," she added, watching as her friend walked over to stroke the cat.

"Aaaand of course, there's the catch," Maggie said, "I didn't wanna go out today!" She complained.

"Neither did I, but Ghost insisted I go on a walk, and now we need to take care of our new cat," (Y/n) huffed. Maggie sighed, petting the cat a bit more.

"Fiiine... but you have to take care of her, do her kitty litter and stuff, since you so suddenly bought her," Maggie said, petting the cat.

"Can do," she replied. Her pocket buzzed. "Hold on." She pulled her phone out of her pocket, seeing Sans had texted her. She entered her password and read what he'd said.

NEW MESSAGES

9:59 AM

_sans : yooo u bac yet?_

_You : Yes I had stopped by the pet store and adopted a cat because I fucking felt like it_

She took a quick picture of Chamomile, who was still sitting on the table and looking around, and sent it to Sans so he could see.

_You : Her name's Chamomile_

_sans : cool_

Maggie looked to see who she was texting. "Ew, it's the font-boy," she grumbled, and they both shared a bit of laughter.

"He actually woke me up at like... eight," (Y/n) said, turning off her phone.

"How awful," Maggie replied, and the two laughed before Maggie walked back to her room to get dressed so they could go get supplies for Chamomile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is 0.5 pages longer than the last chapter, hooray... So, I hope you guys enjoyed! This one came out a lot quicker than the first chapter did, didn't it? I worked really hard on the chapter image, isn't Chamomile cute? I've always liked American Bobtails, but I can't have one because my mom would suffocate because allergies. I do have two cats though, both are at least half hypoallergenic, a Russian Blue tom named Smoky and a little runty Bengal named Dixie, she's so cute and small and adorable and you wanna just hug her! I'm gonna try and make chapters 14-16 pages average, sometimes might do more but probably not, and if I do less I will hate myself. Have a good day!


	3. Bad Day (Pt. One)

From under her eyelids all she could see was the bright red coloring of the sun's rays on the skin, and feel the warmth on her face. For the past unknown span of time she had been lying there in bed, wrapped in her warm, thick covers, drifting in and out of sleep - though mostly out of -, thinking about her current life.

She vaguely wondered why she wasn't going to close the curtains, since the redness of her eyelids was getting a tad bit annoying, and her face was getting itchy from the heat; she came to the conclusion that she was just entirely too lazy to do anything at all that day.

As her stomach panged in hunger, she started to wonder if she should eat. The seemingly much better option would be to stay in bed, trying to forget the world, but she feared she might vomit from the lack of food in her system.

Trying to will herself to move, her efforts showed up fruitless, the only thing she accomplished was to turn her head to the side to avoid the sun on her face. Now instead it was warming up her hair, making her scalp itchy.

Opening her (e/c) eyes for possibly the first time that day, she finally got her body to sit up, slightly slouching forwards. She glanced over the side of the bed to see her phone on the floor, and realizing it was vibrating pretty consistently. Leaning over the side of her bed, she grappled the phone, reeling it back onto the bed so she could check what was going on.

Turning on the device, she squinted her eyes slightly at the brightness, turning it down to zero. When she turn it up past zero?... She somewhat remembered turning it up so she could see the screen outside, since she had been listening to music while taking Ghost and Chamomile on a jog.

Swiftly unlocking the phone, she checked the notification bar, seeing a whopping fifteen texts from a certain skeleton.

NEW MESSAGES

8:28 AM

_sans : g'mornin_

_sans : u even up yet?_

_sans : no?_

_sans : ok_

_sans : i know for a fact you have wednesdays off_

_sans : maybe ur sleepin in_

_sans : its like 10 now wyd_

_sans : qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm_

_sans : 1234567890_

_sans : 1q2w3e4r5t6y7u8i9o0p_

_sans : azsxdcfvgbhnjmk,l._

_sans : QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM_

_sans : 1w2e3r4t5y6u7i8o9p0[_

_sans : this is getting really boring_

_sans : its 1:23 wydddddd_

Nose slightly scrunching as she read the spam texts, she typed a messy morning reply.

_You : stfu_

_sans : r00d_

_You : I'm tryin to sleep_

_sans : its 1:24 even i'm not that lazy_

_You : Well too bad_

_You : I'm trying to sleep_

_sans : nu_

_You : U suck_

_sans : no u_

_sans : why are you sleeping so much smh_

_You : Because hoomans like meh need their sleep skele-boi_

_sans : well get overi t_

_You : No_

_sans : ffffffffffffffffffffffff_

_You : Now go away_

_sans : i'm being dragged to the park hel p_

_You : How would I go about that_

_You : and why should I even_

_sans : becuz ur a friendly fren_

_sans : who does stuff_

_sans : like dat_

_You : You thought wrong_

_sans : screec h_

_sans : just come to the park_

_You : Nu_

_sans : i'll buy you something if you do_

_You : Count me in_

_You : After the park I'm dragging you to dirt cheap_

_sans : ... ok the budget is 10 bucks_

_You : so basically 20 things, got it_

_sans : now hurry up_

_You : I'm in the fucking middle of getting out of bed hold your damn horses_

Turning off her phone, she grumpily slid out of bed. She thought about bringing Ghost and Chamomile, but she wanted to get there quickly and she didn't feel like hoisting Ghost over a fence just to take a shortcut. Though the cat would be much easier to pick up and carry over a fence, and was much easier to take on a walk than Ghost. Ghost would be perfectly fine in the front yard.

Picking out her clothes for the day, she hopped about trying to pull on a pair of black tights, pulling on a gray sweatshirt to match. She sat down on the floor to wrestle on a pair of black leather boots that reached up to her knees, searching around the floor as she did so to see if she could spot the hairbrush she usually dropped somewhere in the room.

Seeing it under her dresser, she lurched forwards, hand grasping the handle and pulling it out from the dusty underneath of the dresser. How'd it even get under there?

As she got up from the floor she was brushing away at her (h/c) locks, opening the door to her room and walking into the kitchen. What did she have time for? Toast would have to cook, a small orange would take two minutes to peel though she could eat it on the way, a granola bar could be eaten in just three minutes... she placed the hairbrush on the kitchen counter and crouched near the cabinet, rooting through the various boxes and pulled out a peanut-butter chocolate ship granola bar, peeling off the wrapper and tossing it carelessly onto the counter to take care of later.

Shoveling down the meager meal, she lazily walked over to the laundry room, plucking off the cat's collar and leash from a hook on the wall near the door, and went off to find the bobtailed cat so she could get out of there.

Going into the living room, she saw the adorable cat sprawled on the couch, taking a quick nap. Stroking the cat with a hand, she swallowed the last bite of granola bar and put on her leash as the cat woke up much faster than she had earlier, up and ready to go as soon as she stood up straight. Wrapping the leash's end around her wrist, she made sure it was secure before turning to go open the door.

As soon as the door was open, Ghost was instantly at her feet, tail wagging excitedly. "Go on, Ghost, the yard's yours," she encouraged, watching as the german shepard bounded into the yard in vain chase of a red squirrel who had been resting at the roots of a pine tree. Instinctively she was going to say goodbye to Maggie, but remembered she was going to the store to buy their weekly groceries; she slightly felt bad about Maggie having to carry all those by herself, but she wasn't up to it that morning.

Closing the front door behind her, she went through the gate and walked up the driveway towards the road. Chamomile walked at her side, tail high in the air, gaze flickering around to look at different movements she spotted; a bird resting on the wires, two squirrels running around in a yard a few houses away. Sunlight warmed everything up to a certain degree, though it was still fairly chilly seeing as it was March; a slight, cool breeze was going, annoyingly blowing her hair onto her face since it came from the right, and her right hand was busy holding the leash.

Swiping away at the hair with her left hand, she was coming up on the house whose yard she could cut through to take the shortcut. It was across the street and four houses to the right from her own home, so it was very close. It was a white house, and was decently nice. The start of the driveway had holes in it, and she had seen how badly it shakes cars. There were two huge twin trees in the front yard, which was one of the more defining features; the fences on each side were scattered with different trees.

The fence that locked in their big back yard was always open. She didn't personally know the owners of the house, but she'd talked to them once or twice, them making it clear they didn't mind if she passed through their yard, as long as she didn't mess with anything. She personally really liked their yard. The right side was uphill, having the most trees and open, flatter areas; the shed they had was a bit rundown, but it was pretty nice. The back of the house was covered in a huge patch of poison ivy, stretching up to three feet away from the house in the widest place. Their porch, on the right side of the house, had peeling white paint, but it was sturdy. The further back and left you went into the yard, the steeper it sloped downwards, the lowest part the back left corner, where the fence was lowest and easiest to cross.

Leading Chamomile into the yard, she glanced at the fire pit in the center of the yard, as Chamomile was trying to pull her over to it. Keeping the cat close by, she saw a gray cat sitting by the pit, looking at them. It had wide, yellowish-green eyes, and a red collar with little white speckles on it. The cat was a bit chubby, and honestly was pretty cute. She'd seen him around the neighborhood and sometimes even in her yard, though only around certain times of the day when he was probably let outside.

One of the better parts about living in that part of the town was that there was a lot of cat owners that let their cats out. Almost all of them were insanely friendly, letting you pet them if you approached them slowly and low to the ground, but it really depended on the cat. Sometimes they would run up to people to be pet, and those were the cats she knew the best. Though most of them got pretty defensive of their yards, and she knew this cat definitely was, seeing as he seemed a bit hostile towards Chamomile, who was now sticking close to her feet.

Crouching down, she picked up the small bobtail, cradling her in her arms. Approaching the chain-link fence that surrounded the yard, she leaned over it and slightly dropped Chamomile. The cat landed on her paws, slightly shaking out her fur as (Y/n) started climbing over the top of the fence a tad bit awkwardly. Landing hard on her feet on the other side, she started leading Chamomile towards the street and through another yard.

It was another neighborhood, with some decently nice houses. To the left was a cul-de-sac, surrounded by thick woodlands. The street to the right slightly curved to turn to the left after a row of houses, going four ways after that; straight, to the left, and two seperate streets that went to the right.

There was a little concrete area off to the side of the road she would often see kids running around in, doing little tricks by running up the steep walls or jumping off areas, doing parkour. Right after that was the first street to the right, having houses only to the right side of the road, and one at the end of the cul-de-sac.

To the left of that little road was a huge field, scattered with only a few trees, most of them being near the house at the end of the road; what seperated the field and the next road that branched off to the right was a wide stream. Around the stream the undergrowth and trees got thicker, almost completely concealing it, though there was a drainage system near the road that went ahead, where she would see different kids playing games. Two were there right then, sitting under a bush and peeling sticks for reasons only known to them. The road slightly arched over the stream, and on the other side the vegetation was even thicker, with areas to explore; on either side of the road there the stream panned out to a delta on each side, but converging to the stream again after a few feet. She really loved that area, having explored it herself; it was really pretty area.

As she walked across the overarching street, she looked down to the right to see the two kids standing on rocks in the center of the burbling stream, play sword-fighting with the peeled sticks. One shoved the other into the water, the two sharing a bout of laughter as the now drenched one pulled herself out. She had to remind herself to walk along the stream again, for fun. She often took a walk along the stream further ahead, since it led to the Fred's across the street from the Walmart, but she never took a walk just to enjoy it. 

Up ahead was the main split of the street. To the right was another street ending in a cul-de-sac, most of the houses to the right of the street if you walked down it, though they had been doing some construction for houses to the left. At the end of that cul-de-sac was an old woman and a threatening dog who she'd witnessed trying to threaten kids off of the stream and huge meadow, claiming it was hers; she'd led her dog go close to them and bark at them, which she saw as a petty and really rude move. (Y/n) was pretty sure it was the city's property anyway, and it was for people to share, though not that the old woman would listen if anybody told her.

To the left was another cul-de-sac, the houses only on the left side of the street, looking towards the huge forest. She would sometimes take Ghost for walks in those woods, and she knew them like the back of her hand; it was a really pretty area, though she'd gotten lost a few more times than she'd like to admit. A huge stretch of fields was in between those houses at the thick vegetation that surrounded the stream, which she'd see kids run across and playing in sometimes. The forest ahead actually looped around to greet the stream at some point, which she thoroughly enjoyed walking through.

Straight ahead was the way she was walking, houses flanking both sides of the street. It stretched for a few neighborhoods, then would go out onto the street that led to the center of the city, next to an auto parts store. It was across the street from the library, and the park was around twenty feet to the left of that. It was a damn good shortcut, since it took around twenty minutes, fifteen if you hurried.

Not really hurrying at all, she took her time, leading Chamomile along the side of the street, silently cursing the lack of sidewalks. The skin covered by fabric felt mildly sweaty and itchy, a bit too warm; the skin not covered by fabric was slightly numb and was cold, being battered by wind. Her face itched, since her hair kept being blown in her face by the damn wind she hated.

Her stomach wasn't exactly full, but it wasn't empty, so she ignored the slight grumbles it let out. She could probably grab a snack on the way home, or just wait it out entirely until she got home; then she remembered that after the park she was dragging Sans to the Dirt Cheap to buy her stuff. She could probably rope him into buying her a snack with that ten dollar budget, so that was one problem solved.

Keeping a note of the Sans thing, she continued to walk along, glancing at Chamomile who was obediently walking alongside her. Her memory wasn't exactly the best of the best, so if she didn't remember and he didn't remind her he'd probably get off scot-free with dragging her to the park on a day she didn't want to. She let out a heavy sigh of laziness as she continued to walk. At least the park would be nice, and maybe it'd be worth it to go outside.

Though all she really wanted was to lie in bed, watch YouTube or something, maybe pet Chamomile a bit, and try and get some rest.

Nah, nature's better than that.

If you don't respect mother nature she might beat your ass.

A few bright-colored cars drove past, making the already wind-battered hair blow even further onto her face. She spluttered, batting the (h/c) strands away from her skin. It really bothered her, that her hair always got in her damn face when there was even a hint of wind outside. Did it hate her or something? Might as well.

Soon the two were walking along the side of the busy street, having took a left away from the O'Riley's. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, which she promptly ignored. She'd read it later.

~

Sans leaned against a rough-barked tree - what type he didn't recall or really cared about - as he watched two figures run around in the mostly open field. It slightly tugged at bits of the back of his parka, but, again, not like he gave a shit. The scent of the air was that of late winter with hints of early spring, the first smells of fresh growth, frost, and the growing amount of animals. It was kinda nice, not having to trek through snow each day, year-round.

The field they were in was near the entrance of the park, which was flanked by forest. He slightly recalled a fire station or something to the right when you entered, though he hadn't been paying attention. It was to the left of the entrance, and was really big; it was between the playground and a nature center. The nature center had a lush garden out front, and from all the way near the park he could smell the strong-scented blooming flowers.

The tree he was leaning against was at the top of a hill. Behind him the gravel trail that led to the nature center passed it, ending in some area in the huge field. It was surrounded by thick woodland. In front of him the land sloped downwards, being mostly open by scattered with different types of trees. Across the road that led straight from the entrance was more thick forest, a paved road leading into it for cars to drive in.

Running between what trees there were, playing a game of tag, were two swift-moving figures. One was a human, a fifteen-year-old girl. She was decently tall at that point, with slightly tanned skin. Her eyes were squinted, appearing completely closed. Her top was a thick black jumper, two thick red lines going across her torso, and one red line on each sleeve. Around her neck was a black scarf, it being slightly thin; it had red lines all around it, each end frayed.

She wore black jeans, a few rips around her calves, and black running shoes with red socks that disappeared under her jeans. A flower's head poked out from her scarf, the bright yellow petals torn and scuffed; his face was slightly wary, and he could faintly hear his high-pitched voice warning Frisk about various obstacles she was passing that she would have to be blind to not see.

The other figure was a cat monster. She was slightly bigger than the average housecat, and even walked on all fours usually like one. Her pelt was long and thick, dust and flecks of dirt collecting on her legs as she ran around areas with loose soil. Her fur was mostly a ginger color, though around her eyes, muzzle, chin, chest, belly, and front paws were a lighter ginger, almost yellow.

Her ears were a dark black, the same color as her hind paws; her right eye was a deep amber, the other a sparkling blue. Her tail had three broad gray stripes, and in between on the ginger were leopard spots. She wore a black cape, the back holding the underground's symbol; around her lower middle was a thin gray belt, a rapier and a few bottled potions adorning it.

Frisk was currently 'it' in the game of tag, chasing the cat between two tall trees. He could hear the potions sloshing as the monster ran about, stumbling slightly as her paws thwacked across different roots that stuck up from the ground. Frisk caught up and tapped the tip of her tail, instantly turning and running the other direction. "FU- fudge. Fudge," the cat sighed heavily, turning around and dashing after.

"Frisk, c'mon, Coral's like... right behind you! Faster, faster!" Flowey squeaked annoyingly, looking behind her to peer at the ever-closer approaching monster.

Sans couldn't hold back a snicker as Frisk got tackled into a pile of auburn fallen leaves, a loud crunch being barely heard over the loud "YOU'RE IT!" victory yowl of Coralreef. The cat bounded off, headed in a beeline towards Sans. He moved to the side as Coralreef attached herself to the side of the tree, starting to run-climb up the trunk.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Frisk called after, running and coming to a stop at the roots of the tree.

"no it ain't. go up there after 'er if you don't wanna admit defeat, kid," Sans sneered, watching as a slight glare came his way before Frisk started to attempt to climb upwards after the magic feline. He watched her struggle to lessen the distance between her and the monster, losing interest after a few brief moments and looking back ahead lazily.

To his surprise, (Y/n) was approaching them. He gave a half-assed lazy wave, not even fully lifting his arm; he snickered as he watched her roll her eyes. Something was slightly different about her. Not her appearance or posture or anything, but her soul was beating even slower and weaker than usual, resting at about a monster's usual rate. It semi-startled him a bit, though he kept his cool easily.

" 'sup, ladybug," he greeted, even lazier than his wave. His gaze traveled down to land on the small cat that he'd been sent so many pictures of. She was even smaller in person than she was in the pictures, (Y/n) hadn't been kidding about that aspect of her. The cat seemed to slightly hide behind her legs once catching sight of him, which made him huff slightly. No animal he saw seemed to trust him, and even the 'kindest cat ever' seemed to share that opinion.

Great.

"... Who's uh... who's that in the tree?" She asked, not bothering to greet him back. Her gaze was upwards towards the highly elevated game of tag. He looked upwards himself, not able to hold back a small 'heh' as he saw Coral at the end of a thick branch, cornered by Frisk; but Frisk was too heavy to go to the end of the branch without it snapping, so Coral was getting away with sitting there and not being tagged.

"the cat's coral, and the girl's frisk," he replied as he watched Frisk trying to reach out to tag her. "playin' a game of hardcore tag."

" 'Hardcore Tag'?" She echoed, watching them for a few moments longer. "Looks a tad bit dangerous, don't you think?" She commented, looking back at Sans, who shrugged.

"eh, live and let  _leaf,_ " he punned, earning an annoyed sigh followed by a second-long chuckle.

_Snap._

With the branch hurtling towards the Earth, Coral and Frisk almost tied in a close second in the race of gravity. Before they could hit the ground - or the branch could land on anyone - a red misty aura surrounded them, the edges flickering as the air around the area shimmered. He could feel the magic in his sockets, which would make them smoking rings right about then. His left hand was covered in the same mist, though it was carefully stashed in his pocket as he lowered them down slowly with willpower.

Once the two were safely settled on the ground, he tossed the over sized stick across the field behind the tree he stood against, watching it splinter and shatter into pieces as it hit the ground. Looking back over to the people in front of him, he saw a spark of amazement in (Y/n)'s gaze. "Sans that was fucking cool!" Barely restrained excitement was obvious in her voice.

Oh boy.

"eh, 's nothin' special really." He searched for some sort of topic change, since explaining magic was something he didn't feel up to doing. "frisk, since she's here now, what should we do first? nature center, playground, walk?..."

"The nature center!" She chirped.

"a'ight, let's go." He tried to ignore the older human's obvious look of disappointment. "there's a snake there, right?"

"I'M GONNA PET THE SNAKE SO HARD-"

"Not if I get there first!" Frisk interrupted the cat, running off across the forest-scattered meadow towards the building. Coral was at her heels instantly, (Y/n) following moments after, forgetting her interest in magic. The little cat ran after, Sans following a few yards behind, though the distance grew because of his slower speed.

He mentally prepared himself to be dragged around all over the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 pages isn't ideal, but it's something. I decided to split the chapter in two, since it would be pretty fucking long and out-of-place if I did the whole thing. Yes, that text she ignored is gonna bite her in the ass later. I would have stretched it out a bit longer, but I haven't updated in awhile and I felt like you guys would appreciate it. Please check out my other stories on my Profile, I have a 20-something page fanfic that has 0 READS. It's... kinda sad, honestly. And I'm in the middle of trying out a Nightmare Sans x Reader, though I have to warn you, its dark. A good example of that is that I made the reader like to drink blood wine. Yes, wine with added blood. I imagine cherry-flavored wine with a metallic taste would taste awesome, and I realized at that moment I have cannibalistic thoughts when I don't have my meds.
> 
> Send hell.


	4. Holy fuck this blew up fas t

Ok so... I posted this a few days ago, and already like... damn. A lot of reads, or 'hits' or whatever. Faster than any fanfic I've posted on Quotev before, like, goddamn. I figured - I might as well advertise my Discord server as celebration (AND MAYBE MORE THAN TWO PEOPLE WILL JOIN IT-). It's for any fandom - mostly Undertale, but never-mind that - and... yeah. It's where I go when I'm procrastinating, and I post a shit-ton of memes. So many gifs. So many. Maybe even roleplaying if anybody's up to it. 

I fucking bREATHE roleplaying.

https://discord.gg/EX89gB8

I forgot to add the goddamn link


	5. Discontinued.

I'm sorry, but I've lost inspiration for this story. I will, of course, be doing a different Underfell Sans x Reader, but it won't be this one. I'm really sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really sorry for the amount of time it took to write this! But I'm finally done! I had to re-write it again, and again, and again, because nothing ever seemed good enough, it always needed to be revised, and re-wrote. It could've always been better. It got off-course at the end, and it sucked, but it was the best I could do. Writer's block is a bitch, ya know? You always want the first chapter to be the best goddamn thing you can produce, because it makes people decide if they wanna continue, and it's really, really stressful. The rest of the story hopefully will be easier to write, but don't expect me to update too often. Alright, see ya!


End file.
